One Piece: Tales of the Korra Pirates Vol 1
by Fatbird JJ Burlington
Summary: DO NOT READ.


Korra crossed her legs as she sat at on the railing over the large ship. The morning sun was blindingly beautiful, and it reflected off the bright blue ocean which gave the place a whole painting feeling that just made her happy. She was going on a cruise around the world for some reason. The reason isn't important; just know that she is going.

Korra smiled as Asami leaned beside her, running a hand through her dark silky hair that reflected off the morning sun. "You excited or what?" Asami said happily, with a grin of excitement on her face. Korra nodded and swung her feet around as the waves clapped against each other. "It feels good to leave that city for a while, get a change of pace… You know?"

Asami nodded and smiled up at the bright blue sky. "Yeah, I needed it too." Meelo leapt up, fresh from his farts, he used another one to launch him several more feet, leaving a trail of horrid smells. "Hey pretty lady!" Meelo said with a stupid but adorable grin on his face. Asami smiled slightly and patted his bald head, "How are you there little airbender?"

Meelo beamed and flexed his non-existence muscles, "I am great!"

"Meelo!" Ikki shouted, "Mama needs you!"

"I have to go, I will flirt later" Meelo said and scampered away.

Asami and Korra let out a loud laugh. Meelo never ceased to amuse, "He's going to be such a sweetheart when he's older."

"Too bad you'll be an old hag," Jinora interrupted with a snide face. Asami glared at Jinora while Korra fell flat on her back like Ryan did earlier tonight laughing.

As the boat continued to sail, Republic City got tinier and tinier, until it disappeared in the ever expanding horizon. Tenzin leaned over the railing, "I hope you enjoy this vacation, we are doing it for you." Korra took a deep breath, crossing her legs, "Thanks old man." Tenzin's eyebrows wrinkled as he glared at Korra who just gave him a gleeful smile.

Mako and Bolin were sitting along the front end of the ship, attempting to fish. "This is uhh, harder than expected.." Mako said slowly, untangling the rope from his fingers. "It's because you my dearest brother, lack the Bolin touch!" Bolin shouted and casted the line out, except that he didn't, it latched onto his shirt and he threw himself into sea.

It was noon and no fish were caught, but luckily Tenzin is a master fisherman and caught over a dozen. They happily ate in peace, the fish was amazingly good. But then a cannon shot was heard and a giant splash slammed down onto their ship. Everyone's head cocked to the right and they saw a ship bearing the flag of a pirate. The ship was within 10 or so feet, how they missed their shot and how the group did not notice is a plot device needed for this story, no complaints please.

But then a man in blue shorts and a red long sleeved shirt wearing a straw hat leapt on their ship, "MEAAAAT!" He shouted and started eating their fish. "What the.." Meelo shouted and farted at the man. The man glared and hiked his leg up and farted in Meelo's face.

"Luffy!" Sanji shouted and kicked Luffy upside his head, sending him flying to the floor. "Sorry folks." He said as he puffed out a wad of smoke into the air. "We decided to help you, so please don't be too angry with us." Nami said as her giant heaving tits flopped about. Zoro hopped onto the enemy ship, looking around, "Oh, wrong ship." He said with a sad face, he quickly unsheathed his sword and leapt onto Korra's. The pirate ship split into three billion trillion kazillion parts. "Oi." Zorra said.

"Who the hell are you guys?!" Korra said, flipping a table out into sea with a mean look on her face. Tenzin placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, "Now, now calm down Korra, they saved us, the least we can do is invite them to lunch, or what is left of it."

"Hey," Sanji started off, "I'll cook for you on Sunny, let's go." He said, lighting another cigarette even though he just lighted a cigarette a few minutes ago, but what the hell ever.

"WOOOOW!" Meelo shouted after hearing that Luffy was a pirate. "I wanna be one too, I will be Captain Meelo of the Meelo pirates."

"How bout no?" Tenzin said, smacking Meelo upside the head. But Korra decided she will be a pirate, she will be Captain of the Korra Pirates. Fuck being an Avatar, a Pirate's life was the life for her.


End file.
